memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
VOY Season 1 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in ''Star Trek: Voyager'' Season 1. A * Luigi Amodeo as The Gigolo * Vaughn Armstrong as Telek R'Mor B * Majel Barrett as Computer voice * Robert Beltran as Chakotay * Roxann Biggs-Dawson as B'Elanna Torres * Brady Bluhm as Latika * Henry Brown as Numiri captain C * Cecile Callan as Ptera * ‎Christopher Canole as Holographic Viking * Jefrey Alan Chandler as Hatil Garan * John Cirigliano as Ranora * Josh Clark as Joe Carey * Alicia Coppola as Stadi D * Thomas Dekker as Henry Burleigh * Anthony De Longis as Culluh * Angela Dohrmann as Ricky E * Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) F * Cully Fredricksen as Dereth * Bruce French as Ocampa doctor G * Judy Geeson as Sandrine * Robin Groves as Loria * Francis Guinan as Kray * Ronald Guttman as Gathorel Labin H * Martha Hackett as Seska * Larry A. Hankin as Gaunt Gary * Jerry Hardin as Neria * Lindsey Haun as Beatrice Burleigh * Sue Henley as Brooks (uncredited) I * Stan Ivar as Mark Johnson J * Scott Jaeck as Cavit (uncredited) * Eric David Johnson as Daggin K * Michael Keenan as Hrothgar L * Rob LaBelle as Talaxian prisoner * Basil Langton as the Caretaker * Jennifer Lien as Kes * Aaron Lustig as Banean Doctor M * Ryan MacDonald as Shopkeeper * Scott MacDonald as Rollins * Catherine MacNeal as Mariah Henley * Dennis Madalone as Guard #2 * Brian Markinson as: ** Peter Durst ** Sulan * Jeff McCarthy as Chief medical officer * Derek McGrath as Chell * Robin McKee as Lidell Ren * Robert Duncan McNeill as Tom Paris * Marjorie Monaghan as Freya * Tom Morga as Holographic Viking * Kenny Morrison as Gerron * Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway N * Christopher Neame as Unferth * Andrew Hill Newman as Jaret Otel O * Gavan O'Herlihy as Jabin P * Jennifer Parsons as Ocampa nurse * Angela Paton as Aunt Adah * T. Peterson as the [[Unnamed USS Voyager personnel#Vulcanoid nurse|Vulcanoid Voyager nurse]] (uncredited) * Ethan Phillips as Neelix * Robert Picardo as The Doctor * Richard Poe as Evek * Joel Polis as Ny Terla R * Stephen B. Rappaport as Motura * Ray Reinhardt as Tolen Ren * Tim Russ as Tuvok S * Richard Sarstedt as William McKenzie (uncredited) * Armand Schultz as Kenneth Dalby * David Selburg as Toscat * Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Keely Sims as Farmer's daughter * James Sloyan as Ma'Bor Jetrel * Jerry Spicer as Guard * Yvonne Suhor as Eudana * Nicolas Surovy as Pe'Nar Makull T * John Tampoya as Kashimuro Nozawa (uncredited) * Barton Tinapp as Guard #1 V * Tom Virtue as Walter Baxter W * Garrett Wang as Harry Kim * Justin Williams as Jarvin U * Unknown performers as ** Ensign Murphy (uncredited) ** Parsons (uncredited) V * Steve Vaught as Officer Category:Production lists VOY Season 1 Season 1 nl:VOY Seizoen 1 acteurs en actrices